Embry's Love
by hippybelle95
Summary: I never wanted to imprint. It was the one thing I had left. And no one not even my imprint was gonna change that. But sometimes Fate has different plans...
1. Chapter 1

Kiya's POV

I wasn't that girl.  
Infact I never wanted to be.  
I wasn't like most girls on the reservation who dreamed of moving away & going to school thousands of miles away. I was content with my life. I was happy in LaPush. My

dream was to stay here and help my Father & Grandfather run the family bait shop. I was perfectly happy I didn't care if I ever got married or had a family. For me my life was perfect. But sometimes fate has different plans...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

" Kiya. Kiya. Kiya! " My Grandfather calls. " Yes Popa?" I reply. I'm 18 & I live in LaPush with my Father and my Grandfather. It's been just the three of us ever since my mom died 10 years ago. "Get up my Angel. You'll have to take my shift at the shop this morning your Father has to take me to the doctor." I slowly make my way to my closet and grab a pair of dark wash jeans and a thick gray sweater & my favorite black converse & head to the bathroom for a quick shower. Before I know it I'm 10 minutes late to open the shop. I quickly grab the keys to my beat up 1960's Volkswagen bug & race to my family's store. As I make my way there I admire the scene of the beautiful place I call home. How anyone could wanna leave this place was beyond me. Just as I was about to pull in to my family's store I saw...them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

There they were the "Gang of LaPush " in all there glory. I had herd so many story's about the infamous Gang that almost everyone on the little reservation of LaPush always seemed to talk about. It seemed everyone had different ideas about the mysterious group. I had always been intrigued not because the guys seemed to all be unnaturally good looking which they were but because they seemed almost magical. As I tore myself away from the sight of 3 shirtless guys on the beach I pulled up to our little store my safe haven. The day seemed to drag on with no customers until that fateful moment that 2 very familiar faces came in to my little shop. I knew there faces the ones that never seemed to change. But I had never ever talked to them. Well I had talked to Sam and his wife Emily but only once at there wedding 3 years ago to congratulate them but never the others. Especially the two that were currently hovering around the live worms section. Quil & Embry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I knew all there faces I knew all there names but I never talked to them and they never talked to me.

Until... "Excuse me ma'am but do you have any fishing line?" The husky voice of Quil Atera breaks me outta my daydream. "Uh ummm y-y-yes we do on isle 4 on the right side". I studder embarrassingly. "Alright thank you miss. "He chuckles. "Quil!" The high pitch voice of an adorible 7 year old Claire Young calls. Running through the door. " Claire Bear! Your hear I've missed you would you like to go fishing with me & Embry." Quil says. Embry chuckles "so much for that guy time huh" he says drawing my attention. " Yes I wanna go!" Shrieks Claire. " But I have to ask Aunt Emily she is suposed to be keeping me today." She says. " And where is she sweetheart?" He asks. "She's at the Supermarket I saw your truck outside & begged her to let me stay with you for a while." She stated simply. Both boys chuckled " Well you can always stay with me sweetie." He said." Thank you Quilie" she giggles. "Well i'll buy the worms and fishing line & we will be on our way." Says Embry. Until that moment when Embry made his way to my counter to check out I had never realized that I had never seen his eyes. I mean I knew they were a dark brown but on the reservation we all had dark eyes and dark hair and russet skin. But I had never seen what shade his eyes were. Were they a muddy brown or a chocolate brown? In that moment I wanted nothing more to reach over the counter and lift his eyes to mine. How weird was that was I going crazy? But as I tallied up his total I couldn't help but notice it was like he was spicificly trying to not make eye contact with me. Why would he do that? " It's gonna be $10:50." I say. " ok thank you ma'am." Just then it was like he forgot to keep his eyes carefully traied on his hands. And his eyes finally found mine & everything changed...


	5. Chapter 5

Embry's POV

Preface

I was always that guy.

And in away I was ok with that.

I was ok with the fact that I would never get to leave this little place called La Push Washington. I was ok that even though I had never known my Father, the man who's blood made me what I am. I was not ok with the fact that I would never be able to have a normal life & fall in love with a girl that I chose. That I was attracted to. I would never get to be married and have a family unless...I imprinted.

Chapter 4

The day started out somewhat normal. As normal as it could be for a shapeshifting warewolf. " Hey Embry let's get a move on Sam called Emily's got breakfast ready." Seth calls. " Yeah man lets go I'm starved!" Quil screams. Seth & I chuckle. " Yeah sure Quil I'm sure that's why your ready to go & it has nothing to do with the fact Claire is there." Seth says still chuckling. " Hey it's not my fault I imprinted besides Em said Claire isn't coming till after lunch." He says shrugging. " Well so much for our fishing trip this afternoon." I say. " Naw man the trip is still on we haven't went in forever Guy time is a go." He says pumped. " Wow guy time? Very manly." Seth says laughing . " can you two shut up so we can eat.) I say already out the door and racing to Sam's. 1 minute latter we were all scarfing are faces with a verity of breakfast food. All 9 of us were seated around the table while Emily cooked more food. It had been 4 years since the volturi had came and 2 years since Jake & the Cullen's had moved away causing Leah & Seth to rejoin are pack. Leah was currently trying to stop phasing but it was a slow process. Everyone in the packs had imprinted except Colin , Brady, Seth & Leah & of course myself. Colin & Brady were still young and didn't want to imprint. Seth was always looking girls in the eyes trying to find his imprint. Leah couldn't imprint as much as she wanted to. And then there was me I never looked at girls in there eyes I would never admit it but I was almost scared of imprinting. It was the one thing I had left. The one thing I was in control of.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"Earth to Embry !" Jared yells."Dude snap out of it!" Paul yells. " Ok guys leave him alone. Embry are you ok?" Sam says almost worried. " Yeah guys sorry just day dreaming."

I say. " right well like I was saying since there hasn't been any vampires in the area in almost 2 years I think it's time Paul, Jared & I stop phasing." He said. " Who will be the Alpha if you and are Beta step down?" Quil asks. " Well Jake and I have talked & determined since he will stay a wolf forever that he will take his place as the rightful Alpha. However while he is away the new Beta will act in his sted." Sam says calmly. " And who will that be?" Asks Seth. " We have desided that tsince the first 3 wolfes are stepping down & Leah who was Jakes Beta has stepped down that the person best fit for the job would be the next wolf with the most experience." He said. At his words my breath caught. "Congratulations Embry your the new Beta."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

I couldn't believe it I was the new Beta the one that would act as alpha while Jake was gone? It seemed crazy like I was having an outta body experience. I was used to being a wolf but to be a Beta was a totally different thing. " Well congrats man." Says Quil. " Yeah man you must be stocked." Says Seth sounding a little disappointed. " I guess I think I just need some time to process it." I say standing up. "I understand Embry it's alot to take in. But Jake & I have total confidence in you. I just thought you should know that. Since Jared, Paul, Leah & I are going to stop phasing Collon will take the night shift and Seth will take tomorrow nights shift." Sam says. With that we all stand up and leave. " Wow that was interesting." Says Seth as we make our way to the beach in our denem cutoffs with no shirts. " Yeah I was not expecting that." I say still dazed. " You will do a great job Embry. I've known you my whole life you have always been a leader it'll just come natural." Quil says with a soft smile. " I hope your right." I say. Just then a beat up Volkswagen bug drives past. I keep my eyes carefully trained on the ground while both Seth and Quil look to see just who it is inside. " it's Kiya." Quil says. "Why couldn't I just imprint on her. She's smart loves La push & she is Beautiful & the best part is she doesn't even know it." Seth says longingly. " chill man it'll happen eventually." Quil says. " Well I have to go help mom move into Charlie's." And with that Seth was gone. " let's go get my truck and the Fishing stuff so we can go." Quil says. With that we left the beach and headed home. As we gathered the fishing stuff and shirts we realized we needed worms and fishing line. As we pulled up to the little shop I saw the same beat up Volkswagen bug from this morning. As we made our way inside I heard a sharp intake of breath that I wasn't even sure she was a were she made. Quil & I shared a look and went over to the live worms. Then Quil went to ask about some fishing line. All the sudden Claire walked in "Quil! " she calls. Quil turns around a huge smile spreading across his face. " Claire Bear! I've missed you. Would you like to go fishing with me and Embry?" He asks. I chuckle. " So much for that guy time huh?" I say. Quil gives me an apologetic smile and a shrug. " yes I wanna go! But I have to ask aunt Emily first. She's supposed to be keeping me today." Claire says. " And where is she sweetheart?" He asks. " She's at the supermarket. I saw your truck out front & begged her to let me stay with you." She shrugs. " well you can always stay with me sweetie." He says with a chuckle. " thanks Quilie! She giggles. " well I'll buy the stuff and we will be on our way." I say as I make my way to the counter. With expert hands Kiya tallies up the cost. I'm careful to keep my eyes on her hands. " It'll be $10:50." She says. At the sound of her musical voice I can't help but look at her face. In a split second my eyes find hers & the world shifts.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Kiya's POV

I felt like the wait of the world had been lifted off my shoulders. Witch was funny cuz I never realized just how heavy they felt until that moment when I was staring into his beautiful milk chocolate brown eyes. I melted in to his gaze. The way he looked at me sent butterfly's into my thorot & chills up my spine. I never thought eaither one of us would look away until someone cleared his throught breaking us both out of our trance.

" excuse me but uhhhh Embry I think we should go." Quil said. Until that moment I had been so busy looking at his eyes I hadn't even paid attention to his other features like the huge smile that was plasterd on his face or the Suttld vibrations that seemed to take over his body. All to quickly Quil was dragging Embry away. As they left the shop I couldn't help but feel empty like a important part of me was missing...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

It had been almost 2 days since Quil & Embry came in to my shop. Embry was all I could think about. A part of me wanted him to walk through the door and tell me he Loved me. Wait Love? We haven't even had a conversation and I'm thinking love? "Kiya? Is something wrong? You haven't touched your dinner." My father says. " I'm fine just tired. I think I'll just lay down if that's alright?" I ask " of course just remember your Grandfather & I are leaving in the morning for our Fishing trip." He says with a kind smile. " ok dad." I say smiling back. " we will be gone for 2 weeks but if you need us just call." My grandfather calls with a worried look On his face. " I promise I'll be fine. You just go have fun. I'll take care of everything." I say with my best its ok smile. " alright." They say in unison both clearly unconvinced. As I go to my room my mind goes to Embry & soon I'm asleep dreaming of Him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

As I make my way to the shop I can't help but look for him. Maybe he's on the beach maybe he will need to come in and buy something anything I just wanna see him. Out of the corner of my eye I see a dark figure a Man with cutoffs and a green t-shirt & my heart drops because he looks so happy he looks so blissfully in love. The Man I see holding hands & looking adoringly at Rachel Black is not Embry but Paul. But looking at the scene I can't help but envy them. I wish I was Rachel and Embry was Paul and this was our scene not theres. I'm officially crazy I don't care about guys or love. Why did I care if I saw him. I have never even talked to him. Then I think about his eyes. His eyes? When I looked in his eyes that's when everything changed.

How could it all change so quickly?

How could I go from never caring if I ever talked to guys to it being all I could think about & it wasn't guys it was Embry. With one look I was hooked. It was like I could feel a slight pull towards him. Like he was a missing puzzle peace & he didn't even know it. As I made my way to the shop I wasn't surprised that he was all I could think about. The day went by slowly with ppl coming in & out to a tall dark figure crept his way to my counter. Seth. " Excuse me ma'am but I don't think we have been properly introduced. I'm Seth." He said with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but giggle sure we hadn't been properly introduced but I knew exactly who he was & he knew exactly who I was. " I'm Kiya. It's nice to meet you Seth." I blush at my own words. " Well Kiya it's nice to meet you too." He says flashing me a grin. With that he turns and leave. That afternoon I close the shop & head to the supermarket. As I daydream about Embry I can't help but think how strange the situation is. It's almost as if I'm falling in love with him. How could that be I've talked to Seth & Quil not lengthy conversations but both were more words spoken then when I'd seen Embry. He probably didn't even know my name. And here I was obsessing over him. " I'm sorry excuse me." The soft voice of Emily Uley says. Until that moment I had no idea that are buggys had crashed. " no I'm sorry that was my fault to busy daydreaming I guess." I said " that's ok dear I understand." She says and I look in to her eyes I can't help but believe her like she really does understand like she knows exactly what I'm going through. But how could that be? " I'll just be on my way then. But if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here." She says squeezing my hand & giving me a kind smile. And with that we went our separate ways. The rest of the night I tried my best not to think of Embry. But as hard as I tried he still found his way in to all my thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Embrys POV

Everything Shifted...one minute I'm looking down at my hands & the next I'm looking into the most beautiful Dark brown eyes I've ever seen. As the world stands still I memorize every inch of her gorgeous face. Her dark black hair that hung in thick waves to her hips. Her high cheek bones her beautiful Native American features. It was as if I was a blind man who had just got his sight. All of the sudden it hits me I know this feeling. I've seen it 5 times. I've imprinted. I can suddenly feel the vibrations that take over my body but I can't look away from my imprint. The girl that my whole life now revolves around. I suddenly feel a sharp pang of resentment towards the innocent girl, I wish I didn't its not her fault I imprinted on her but none the less I have & I wish I hadn't. "Excuse me. Uhhhh Embry I think we should go." He says pulling me out the door. I can't help but stare at her beauty with a goofy grin on my face. But still the vibrations keep coming like I was having some kinda war with in myself. As Quil pushes me to the woods I let my wolf take over and thoughts of my beautiful Kiya takeover...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

"Embry calm down man just calm down." Colin says panicked. " She needs me. I have to go to her. I don't want this. It was the one thing I had left. I can't do this. It's not fair to her. She deserves better." I think in a rush. " EMBRY CALM!" The Alpha voice Of Sam says. I instantly calm under his words. " Colin go I'll take care of this." Sam orders. "Embry show me what happened." Under his orders I do as I'm told. " Embry I know you didn't want this but you feel the pull to her you know she needs you. None of us wanted to Imprint not Paul , Jared or Quil. Exspecially Jake or myself." He says sadly. "But look at all of us. Paul is much kinder now that he has Rachel. Jared is more care free now that he has Kim. Quil is more patient now that he has Claire. Jake is much happier now that he has Nessie. And I am a better alpha because of Emily she's my life. And I wouldn't change that. One day you'll feel the same way towards Kiya." Sam says kindly. " I'll give you some time to think if you need me I'm here but soon all you'll want is to see her. But maybe that's what scares you." And with that he was gone. And I was left alone with my thoughts. As much as I didn't want him to be Sam was right all I wanted was to see Kiya.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

The days passed by slowly. Like I was being tortured. Not being with her was starting to take its tole but I had to stay strong. I knew I would give in sometime I also knew that it would probably be very soon. Wolfs didn't stay away from there imprints they didn't have a choice. "Maybe it'd be best for all our sakes if you just stopped being so bitter about all this. Just try Embry for her you have to try." Quil says so quietly it's almost a whisper. " how do I stop the bitterness?" I ask defeated. "That's easy man just go see her. It may take a few tries but if you let her she can make it better. Your like a dying man & there's only one way for you to get relief yet you refuse it. We both know that you are going to go to her soon why not go now?" He asks. "It's not fair she has no idea what world I live in she deserves to live peacefully in her world unharmed." I say the pain and anger rising inside me. " Embry it doesn't matter if you chose to be with her or not she's not in her own world. She's in the real world. Our World. Nothing can change that." He says. I can't take it anymore so I make for the woods & explode into a ball of fur and run. As I run I let go of my bitterness. I have to do what's best for her & that's that. I can feel it in my bones. It's time. She needs me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Kiya's POV

As I pull up to my family's bait shop the next day I'm determined to keep my mind off of Embry. He probably hasn't given me a second thought since the other day anyway. And what did I care if he did? As I make my way inside I try to keep busy by cleaning the store top to bottom. That doesn't work my thoughts are still with him. Then I try to read. That's no good my thoughts are still with Embry. Finally since there is no one here I crank up the radio and finally find some relief. I start to relax and get in to the song that's currently blaring. I can't help but sing. The sound of someone chuckling behind me brakes me out of my little world & I can feel the fierce blush that had now claimed my face. Because the deep raspy chuckle belonged to none other then Embry Call. It was strange that I was now seeing the man I had been praying I'd see for the past 3 days. But now that he was here I had no idea what I'd say to him." I'm sorry to scare you. But I was just coming to get a few things then I'll be on my way." He stated simply. But my heart sank at his words he didn't come for me. He was gonna leave. I didn't know what came over me but I wanted him to stay with me all day. I had to say something to get him to stay I just had to." Can I help you with anything? I really don't mind. That is if you need help." I ramble embarrassingly. My blush deepens. I can't believe I just did that. It's like I'm slowly becoming Baby from dirty dancing ( my favorite movie ever). He chuckles. " I would love for you to help me. But I'm not quite sure what I'm looking for. Maybe you can tell me what's new?" He asks. I've seen Embry around I know he's very outdoorsy. I also know he loves to fish. I can't help but feel hope at his words maybe he did come to see me. but i quickly shake away that thought because he is Embry Call & I'm just Kiya Lahay. But as he asked I tell him all that's new. He begins " thank you miss? Kiya" I say. " what a beautiful name Kiya. I'm Embry." He says extending his hand. As I touch his hand I feel a bolt of electricity shoot through my hand at his touch. On instinct I pull back my hand. As I look at his face I see a flash of different emotions play across his features. I see shock, panic, happiness & then the one it lands on...Anger. "What was that?" I say in a whisper. I can't help the hurt that seems to show even in my voice. " It wasn't your fault. None of this is. It's just not fair to you." He says the last part in a hushed whisper almost as if it was something I shouldn't have herd. " I have to go." He says headed for the door. Panic floods me. He can't leave me he just can't. "Please don't leave me here I'm all alone. You can't leave me please just stay for a little while longer." I flinch at my own words. Yes I was definitely tuning into Baby. I had never hated the sound of my own voice so much. I sounded just like those clingy girls that I used to make fun of & now apperantly I was one. It seemed like some sort of poetic justice really. If it had happened to anyone other then me I would have found it hilarious. But it wasn't it happened to me and it was awful." I'm so sorry Kiya you have no idea how bad I wish I could stay with you. How bad I wish things were different. But this is the way things are unfortunately. You should know that I think alot of you and I'll always be here you never have to be alone all you have to do is say my name and no matter when where or time I'll always come for you." He says with such honesty that I couldn't help but believe him. He grabs my hand and kisses it gently. "Remember Kiya just say my name." He whispers. And then he's gone. I stand there for what seems like an eternity until I feel the tears that I didn't even know we're there spill out. What was happening to me? I didn't know what was happening but something was going on & I was gonna find out what.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

It's been 3 days. 3 days since my awkward encounter with Embry. I couldn't help the fact that I was growing restless. He had said all I had to do was say his name & he would come. But that fact in its self scared me not because I thought he was lying but because I knew it was true. A part of me wanted to say his name just so I could see if he really would come. But what if he didn't? What if he did? What would I say if he really did come? Before I could answer any of my own questions a familiar face walked in the doors of my little store. " Goodmorning Kiya." He said. "G-Goodmorning." I studder. "It's been a while since I've seen you. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He says with obvious concern. All the anger all the frustration everything that had been building for the last couple of days exploded out of me. "Ok? Why wouldn't I be ok? It's not like I'm here all alone. Oh wait I am. I'm here for the next week by myself with no one to talk to & the one time in my whole life that I ask someone to stay for just a little while & he totally rejects me!" I scream the angry tears pouring out. " I'm sorry Kiya I really am." He says with such honesty I can't help but through myself into his waiting arms. I forgot how much I missed and needed human interaction. I couldn't believe how good it felt to just be hugged. " I can stay as long as you need me too." The doubt must of been obvious in my eyes because his next words were." I promise & I don't brake promises." He says. I don't know why but at his words I instantly believe him. I want more then anything to believe him. "Thank you that means alot to me." I say. "Like I said I'll always be here." He says I know what he'll say next I've heard it once before. But this time when I hear the words. "just say my name & I'll come." I don't get the butterfly's I felt once before instead his words only sadden me. Because he's not the one I long to see or talk to. As much as I wish he was Embry the truth is he's not. He's just Seth.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Embry's POV

"She's just a girl nothing more." Was the sentence I had been telling my self for the past 2 hours. I had been pacing outside her family's shop for so long that I couldn't believe she hadn't already noticed me. A part of me wished she had so she could come tell me to leave. But the other part of me wanted to run & tell her that I was here & that she could trust me. Man talk about having a war with yourself. Suddenly I hear the blaring sounds of a radio just as I decide to leave I hear the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. She was singing. To most I suspect they would only here it as slightly out of pitch but to me it was wonderful. I slowly slip inside & see my beautiful Kiya not only singing but dancing around. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. She slowly turned around embarrassment obvious on her face. "I'm sorry to scare you. I just came to get a few things then I'll be on my way." I hear myself say."Can I help you with anything? I really don't mind. That is if you need help." She says in a rush blushing even more. " I would love for you to help me. But I'm not quite sure what I'm looking for. Maybe you can tell me what's new? I start. "thank you miss? Kiya" she says. "what a beautiful name Kiya. I'm Embry." I say smiling. Before I realize what I'm doing I extend my hand. Before I can pull it back our hands touch & I'm overwhelmed with it all. I fill almost every emotion on the book but the anger runs so deep I feel it take over. " what was that?" She says with obvious hurt at the outrage that's clearly on my face. " It wasn't your fault. None of this is. It's just not fair to you." I say. "I have to go." I say headed to the door. "Please don't leave me here I'm all alone. You can't leave me please just stay for a little while longer." She says in such a desperate voice that all the anger is washed away. I have to make her see that this isn't her fault. "I'm so sorry Kiya you have no idea how bad I wish I could stay with you. How bad I wish things were different. But this is the way things are unfortunately. You should know that I think alot of you and I'll always be here you never have to be alone all you have to do is say my name and no matter when where or time I'll always come for you." I say in honest. I grab her hand and kiss it. " Remember Kiya just say my name." & before anything else can be said I'm gone. I'll have to start out slow she needs a friend that I can feel so that's what I'll be. I told her to say my name that's when I'll come back perhaps it will only be a few hours but it could be days. I brush that last thought off & pray she says my name soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

It's been 3 days of pure torture. I told her all she has to do & say my name & still nothing. I had finally decided today was the day I would go see her. Just to check on her to make sure she was I was about to go inside her family's store I hear her screaming " Ok? Why wouldn't I be ok? It's not like I'm here all alone. Oh wait I am. I'm here for the next week by myself with no one to talk to & the one time in my whole life that I ask someone to stay for just a little while & he totally rejects me!" Her words almost brake me I feel like I'm nothing she needed me and I wasn't there. But then I think who is she screaming at? " I can stay as long as you need me too." A male voice says & I hear myself snarl because I instantly know exactly who the voice belongs to. "I promise & I don't brake promises." I hear him say. It takes everything in me not to tear through the doors and kill him now. Who did he think he was. A sick thought enters my mind. Didn't he say that he wished he could've imprinted on Kiya? Was he trying to take her away from me? Snarls and violent trembles run over my body. Soon the door to the store is pushed open by him my enemy. "How dare you." I snarl making my way towards him. He immediately puts his hands in the air and backs up to the woods " I'm sorry Embry I was just trying to help her. She's yours I'm not trying to take her away." He says " I don't believe you. You want her to be yours." I say them to make my point I yell " YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" My outrage quickly takes over and soon I'm on all fours ready to rip Seth to shreds." ENOUGH!" The alpha voice of Sam says. "Seth explain yourself now." He says "My mom was bestfriends with Kiya's mom I know she hasnt had the best life & I was worried about her. I just wanted to make sure she was ok." He says like that should explain everything. " Why hasn't she had the best life Seth?" Sam asks. "You dont know? about her Mom?" he asks perplexed. we shake are heads no & i phase back and tug on some shorts & wait for him to continue. "when Kiya's mom Phoebe was pregnant she had a car accident. It was pretty bad and they had to do an emergency C-section. Kiya was very premature and almost died. They saved them both but her mom never was right after that it left her with a lot of disabilities. She couldn't take care of Kiya like a mother should so Kiya's Paternal grandfather moved in to help. While most little girls played with Barbies and had tea parties Kiya took care of her mom. They thought when she went to school it might get better that maybe she would find friends & start acting like she was a kid she never did in fact she never spoke to anyone other then her mom , dad & grandfather. Her dad got really worried about Kiya & how she would handle it when her Mother died. So the summer she was 8 he sent her to a summer camp. He had no idea that Phoebe wouldn't make it through that week. When Kiya retuned she couldn't wait to see her mom but when she went to see her she was gone. She asked her grandfather where she was but he didn't know what to tell her. Finally they sat her down and told her that her mother had passed away but she refused to believe it. At the funeral Kiya was a mess her mother & only friend had just died. For a year she never spoke to anyone. She created her own world and hid herself inside only going to her family's bait shop & school. When her Father tried to get through to her the only thing that worked is if he promised she would never have to leave La Push again." He said & looked up to find mine & Sam's disbelief obvious on our faces. " Think about it she's lived here her whole life and doesn't really know anyone and know one knows her. Didn't you ever wonder why she seems to never talk to anyone & she is always at her family's store." He pauses and looks at me. "Everyone has been telling you she needs you & I know you feel it but yet you still won't go to her. She needs you Embry more then you know." He says. Sam & I are left in shock after hearing Kiya's story how had it never occurred to me why she was always alone. I knew she needed me I could feel the pool but I didn't know why she needed me I had been so selfish she needed me and until right now I hadn't even cared why. But now that was all gonna change I know longer held the same resentment I once had for imprinting she needed me & I needed her. For the rest of my life I would try to make this past week up to her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Kiya's POV

"Hello." I say answering the phone. "Hey Angel. How are you?" My grandfather asks. " I'm fine Popa. How are you." I ask. "We are having a great time. We were actually thinking of staying a few extra days if that's ok?" He asks " of course Popa I have everything under control no worries." I say. " we'll great. We are gonna stay 4 extra days then but if you need us just call." He says. "You know Ki you could always come and stay with us for a few days." He says. " I'm fine Popa right here in La Push I'll be here waiting when you get back." I say. "Alright then I love you sweet girl." He says. "Bye Popa I love you too." Then I hang up. Today's mission keep mind off Embry commence. First thing's first clean house from top to bottom. Check. Do the loundry. Check. Now it was time to go to the shop. I run upstairs and grab some jeans and a blue striped button up shirt & head to work. Today like every day I search for him. But today unlike other days he isn't my main thought. Today I'm more determined to solve the Mistry of why he's suddenly in my thoughts after he looked into my eyes. I've heard our tribes story's many times I've always been fascinating to me. There is one legend that sparks my entrust more then the others. The legend of the third wife. I had herd the story's many times & unlike most I believed our legends. I believed we really did come from wolfs & that some men could turn into them & protect us. Just then it hit me all at once. The puzzle pieces slammed together. It made perfect since why they were so large why they acted so strange & were so protective of are land. The infamous "gang of La Push" wasn't a gang at all. I always knew they were magical. They were the protectors.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

That night I had dreams of Men tuning into wolfs. I saw Embry as a man & then in a flash he was a wolf. It was so obvious what they really were if you only believed the legends but maybe that was the problem people didnt believe the Legends of our tribes history anymore. To most it was nothing but Fairytales. But to me the legends were everything. My mother had told me a legend a day from the time I was 4. I had always been mesmerized by them. In truth I had always wanted to be apart of legend. But I guess that just wasn't my place. It was unusually sunny in La push so I desired to take a walk on the beach after I closed the shop. As I make way down the path towards first beach I hear it. " I have to tell her." A voice says. " don't you think you should ease in to it? You know spend some time with her first."

A second voice says. "Up until I told you her story you couldn't even make up your mind. Now you just wanna run & tell her are secret?" A third voice asked confused. " Now I see. You know why she needs you and you wanna make the last few days better." The second voice says again. " she truly is your imp" The third voice starts." Shhhh I feel her near." The first voice says with hint of panic. Who is it? Who are they talking about? I risk a peek from behind the bushes I'm currently hiding in. And there they stand Sam & Seth. But there were three voices. Where did the other man go? I have to go its only a matter of time before they find me & they'll know I've been eavesdropping. I slowly pick myself off the ground and make my way back up the path when I'm suddenly face to chest with a dark male figure. " Hello Kiya." The voice of Embry greets me...

I WANNA SAY A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING MY STORY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THAT MEANS TO ME! ALSO A BIG THANKS TO Novicewriter13 FOR THE COMMENTS & SUPPORT! Y'ALL GO READ HIS STORY Breaking Imprint! IT'S INCREDIBLE!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Embry's POV

"I have to tell her." I say suddenly. "don't you think you should ease in to it? You know spend some time with her first." Sam says worried. "Up until I told you her story you couldn't even make up your mind. Now you just wanna run & tell her are secret?" Seth asks confusion & anger in his tone. "Now I see. You know why she needs you and you wanna make the last few days better." Sam says with a smile. Approval dripping from his words. Suddenly Seth looks at me with respect in his eyes "she truly is your imp" he begins but I only cut him off when I catch an all to familiar sent. "Shhhh I feel her near." I say. Immediately I had for the direction I smell her in. And there she is slowly standing to her feet. Then she stops in front of me I cross my arms over my chest and tilt my head to the side giving her a questioning look. " Hello Kiya." I say. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Ummmm oh you know just taking a walk." She says guiltily. " Is that so?" I ask & she shakes her head yes. "Well then do you mind if I accompany you?" I ask. "Not at all." She responds quickly looking relieved. "Let's go then." I say taking her hand leading us in the opposite direction from the guys. "So where have you been?" She asks after a long time. "Around." I say. "Well that clears that up." She says under her breath. "I've actually been listening for my name. But I haven't heard it have you ? I say winking. For a second she looked as if she was about to pour her heart out and tell me the truth then a sly smile graced her features. "And what is your name again?" She asked so sweetly. I couldn't help but laugh. So my girl had a since of humor. That's one thing we have in common. " so you forgot my name already huh? I guess I should reintroduce myself then. I'm Embry." I say & she giggles. "Thank you for clearing that up Embry." She says with a smile. "So how long were you snooping back there?" I ask. "I wasn't snooping. Well not on purpose." She says. "Oh I see so you just accidentally hid behind a bush to hear are conversation." I say laughing. " I was just going to take a walk on the beach & I heard you guys talking. I don't really even remember how I got behind the bush. I'm sorry though I shouldn't have been listening." She says blushing. " It's ok maybe you were supposed to hear us. Maybe it's just fate." I whisper the last part. " I don't know about that. I mean I'm nobody just a girl. That's all I hold no importance to the tribe and our legends like you do." She says shrugging. Here words make me stop in my tracks & I turn to face her. "What did you just say?" I ask. "It was nothing for get I said anything." She says quickly and panicked. "You are not a nobody not to me. Don't ever sale yourself short you are so much more then just a girl." I say fiercely . " thank you Embry. I think your the only person besides my grandfather to ever tell me that." She says with tears in her eyes & a smile on her lips. Then a thought hit me. "What did you mean not important to the tribe or legends like me?" I ask perplexed. "I mean I'm not a protector." She says so low if I wasn't for my super hearing I would have missed it. "What?" I ask in shock. " I don't know how I missed it before but it so obvious your a shapeshifter." She says simply & I'm frozen in a state of shock.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Kiya's POV

"Hello Kiya." The voice of Embry greets me shear panic hits me."What are you doing here?" He asks a sly smile on his features. "Ummmm oh you know just taking a walk." I say it was almost the truth I had every intention of taking a walk. "Is that so?" He asks & I shake my head yes. "Well then do you mind if I accompany you?" He asks. "Not at all." I say relieved he seems to have dropped the conversation. " Let's go then." He says taking my hand in his the shock of the heat only last for a second before I realize what's happening. Embry is holding my hand! I can't help but beam. Just walking hand in hand was so exciting it gave me hope like we were building a relationship. At this thought I'm completely giddy." So where have you been?" I ask. "Around." He says vaguely. "Well that clears that up." I say. "I've actually been listening for my name. But I haven't heard it have you ?" He asks winking. Instantly I almost blurt out the truth but then I stop myself & think. What would baby do? Suddenly it hits me and i can feel the smile that now plays on my lips. "And what is your name again?" I ask sweetly. For a moment he looks shocked then he throughs his head back in laughter. " So you forgot my name already huh? I guess I should reintroduce myself then. I'm Embry." He says & I giggle. "So how long were you snooping back there?" He asked catching me off guard. " I wasn't snooping. Well not on purpose."I say. "Oh I see so you just accidentally hid behind a bush to hear are conversation." He says laughing. "I was just going to take a walk on the beach & I heard you guys talking. I don't really even remember how I got behind the bush. I'm sorry though I shouldn't have been listening."I say in honest. "It's ok maybe you were supposed to hear us. Maybe it's just fate." I couldn't help but feel like there was a double meaning to his voice. "I don't know about that. I mean I'm nobody just a girl. That's all I hold no importance to the tribe and our legends like you do." I say. "What did you just say?" He asks. "It was nothing for get I said anything." I say panicked that I just implied I knew his secret. "You are not a nobody not to me. Don't ever sale yourself short you are so much more then just a girl." He says fiercely . " thank you Embry. I think your the only person besides my grandfather to ever tell me that." I say with burning tears. "What did you mean not important to the tribe or legends like me?" He asks. " I mean I'm not a protector." I say in a hushed whisper. "What?" He says shock in his tone. "I don't know how I missed it before but it so obvious your a shapeshifter." I say simply. And then he freezes in a state of shock.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Embry's POV

"W-w-what." I stutter. "Your a shapeshifter." She said again. "How do you know that." I say flabbergasted at her words."Once I started thinking about it it didn't take long for the puzzle peaces to fall together." She says simply. "How long have you known?" I ask. " since last night." She says shrugging. "Are you scared." I ask almost in a mocking tone. "Not at all. You won't hurt me you will protect me." She says in a duh voice. I can't help but chuckle. " so you got it all figured out then huh? What is it we protect you from?" I ask. "The Cold ones." She says again in her Hello this is so obvious voice. "Are you scared of them?" I ask chillingly. "No. I don't know how to describe it but I know that I have nothing to fear. It's like your my own personal protector. " her words make me beam. "Well then I think it's time you meet the pack. That is if your up for it?" I say. " reay your gonna introduce me to them? What if there mad I know?" She asks. "They won't be mad besides I was gonna tell you soon anyway." I say without thinking. "Why would you tell me something that important?" She asked curious. "In time I'm sure you'll figure it out." I say winking leading her to Sam & Emily's. It seemed like something right out of a Fairytale as we walk down the beach hand in hand as the sunsets in the distance.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Kiya's POV

I still couldn't believe Embry Call was holding my hand & I wasn't nervous I felt so at ease like I could fully trust him. I still couldn't believe that he seemed almost giddy that I know his secret. An emotion plays across his features & lingers in his eyes the whole Conversation. Adoration? It can't be. Can it? As we walk up to Sam's house a shiver of fear runs down my spine. But not for the obvious reason. I was going to meet Embry's friends. What if they didn't like me? What if they were mad I figured out there secret? "Don't be nervous. I'm not the first member of the pack to bring a girl around." He says winking & squeezing my hand. "You mean random girls know your secret?" I say sadly. If others know then it must not be as big a deal as I thought. He chuckles. "Not random there the imprints." He says but just as I'm about to ask what an imprint is i look up to find pure panic in Embry's eyes. Just then Sam & Quil bust outta the house. "Kiya come with me. Embry , Quil go you know what to do." Sam says in a powerful voice. "Where are the others?" Embry says. " already gone. Leah is in forks Paul & Jared will keep an eye on the town and I'll take care of things here. If you need us howl three times and one of us will come." Sam says. "Kiya go with Sam in the house & do what he says I'll be back soon I promise." He says then he kisses my head & he's gone. "What's going on?" I ask confused and panicked. "Come with me Kiya we need to get in the house." He says looking around worry all over his face. "Please Sam I'm scared. What's happening?" I say fear dripping from each word. "It's a Vampire." ...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23  
"It's a Vampire." Sam says. As soon as he says the word I run into the house. Fear pumping me with energy. "Sam is everything ok?" Emily asks with a hint of fear. "Where's Quilie?" Claire asks. " He will be back soon little one. Why don't you take Kiya into the living room & start a movie. Aunt Emily & I will be right there." He says kissing her head. "Ok Uncle Sam." She says taking my hand & leading me away from the kitchen. "Sam?" Emily asks scared. "It'll be ok love. It's nothing they can't handle." He says raising his voice on the last part I think mainly for me. "Do you like princess's?" Claire asks breaking me outta my daydream. "Uhhhh I don't know I've never really thought about it." I say distracted. "So have you ever seen any of the movies?" She asked in a shocked voice. "No I guess I haven't." I say shrugging. "We'll then I think we should fix that." She says with a smile. Hesitantly I agree. " ok then." I say. "Ok let's start with Snow White & the 7dwarfs." She says excited so we watch the movie in silence. When it ends Emily brings us snacks & joins us. "Where's Sam?" I ask. "He's outside just incase." She says patting my leg smiling but the smile doesn't quite reach her eyes. "Time for Mulan. My friend Annie says Mulan's not a real princess but me & Quil think she counts. She is very brave I wanna be like her." She says admiration in her tone. As we watch the movie I find I'm still distracted but I like this movie. Like Claire I wish I was as strong as Mulan. "Kiya you'll stay here tonight just incase." Sam says. "Ok thank you." I say. "Sam take Claire to bed i'll stay with Kiya." Emily says. Sam gently picks Claire up & takes her to bed. "He will be back soon." She says. "How can you be so sure?" I ask with tears in my eyes. "I have been you." She says simply. "What do you mean?" I ask. " I mean I know what it's like to wonder when or if he'll be home. I know exactly what your feeling right now." She says & at her words the tears pour out. Just the a howl sounds from close by. "That was Brady there close and there alright." Sam says to us as he walks out the door. "Does it get easier?" I ask Emily. "I wish I could say yes." She replies with a sad smile. As she gets up to follow Sam out the door. "Wait. Emily may I ask you a question?" I ask. "Of course." She says. "What's an imprint?" I ask. "I believe Embry will wanna explain that dear." She says as she disappears down the hall. As I sit there waiting for someone to come thorough the door I let sleep take over. And I fall in to a restless sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

"Embry?" I ask. "Yes Kiya." He says. "I'm so glad your back. I was scared you would come back hurt." I say looking him up & down & with a hint of panic in my voice. He chuckles. "I promised you I'd come back. Didn't I Beautiful?"he asks. "You did but I still worried. However there are 2 new developments that took place while you were gone." I say. "Oh & what are they?" He asks. "Number one I hate vampires & number two I am now a fan of Mulan." I say. He laughs. "So your a fan of Mulan huh?" He says scratching his head. " I can see Claire got to pick the movie." He says. "Yeah." I say. "Why don't you like vampires?" He asks. "Vampires take you away from me & I'm not a fan of anything that takes you away from me." I say without thinking. But a huge smile sweeps across Embry's face & he leans down & kisses me. A world spinning foot popping kiss. the kinda kiss that a girl can only dream about. Just then it all fades away & I wake up from the best dream I've ever had...


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

Embry's POV

As I make the switch from two feet to four I can't help but think of Kiya. The look on her face when I told her to stay with Sam almost broke me. "I know it's hard Em but you got to get your head in the game." Quil says. "Incoming on your left." Colin screams. Soon we are surrounding two figures covered in blood...vampires. There young the girl looks 16 the boy 13. "Your real?" The girl says panic in her voice. "Please let us go please." She says scared. " There vamps it's all a trick. Look at them there covered in blood. Human blood." Brady snarls causing the girl to scream. "We could send them to the Cullen's." Seth says. "There just children. There scared." Seth says again. "There scared but there not children Seth." Quil says. "Enough lets finish this." Brady says stalking towards his pray. "Stop!" I say & I phase. "Are you remorseful for your actions?" I ask. "We have no other choice." The girl says. "What if you did?" I ask "if there is an alternative other then death my sister & I will gladly take it." The boy says speaking for the first time. "We have friends who are like you but they do not feed on humans they feed on the blood of animals. They choose to live in peace with the humans." I say "We can take you to them but if you don't remain on there diet we will kill you. One of our wolfs live there besides the Cullen's our powerful in there own right." I say "We'll do anything just don't kill us." the boy pleads. "What's your names?" I ask "I'm Sarah & my brother is Zeke." "Seth , Colin you take them to Jake." I say. "We give no other alternative if you step outta line they have the orders to kill." I say and Seth & Colin snarl to make my point. "We understand thank you." Sarah says. When there outta sight I. phase back. "Good job Embry." Quil says. "Brady follow them make sure nothing goes wrong." I say. He nods his head and he's gone. "Let's get back Quil." I say. "What's wrong Em?" Quil asks. "This will always come first." I say sadly. "As long as there are vampires out there she can never truly be first. She deserves to be first. She deserves so much better then what I can give her." I say broken. "Embry we all go through this. I've been where you are but she's your imprint & you can't break an imprint." He says sadly. "How do you know you can't break an imprint?" I ask. "Because I tried to break it." He says...


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

"You tried to break your imprint with Claire?" I ask in shock. "I didn't handle the whole imprinting on a toddler thing as well as I wanted people to think." Quil says sadly. "What happened?" I ask in shock. "Once I realized what had just happened to me I panicked. I stayed phased for five days. I have rhis theory I think the imprint works both ways it's not as strong for them of course. But it's still real. It scared me how much I wanted to be in her life. Of course it's nothin romantic but one day it will be & that scares me more then anything. I want what she wants but what if when she is ready to be romantically involved with someone she doesn't pick me. How will I feel? Jealousy? Anger? Bitterness? Or the thing that terrifies me more then anything else. What if I'm relieved? The truth is Embry I love Claire. She is everything good in my life. Right now she needs a brother so I'm the best big brother she could ever have soon ill be her best friend but one day she will need something more. As much as I love her I have days that I wanna try to break the imprint but I don't think neither one of us could do it. So why waste precious time. There is really only one question you need to ask your self. Do you love her enough?" And with that Quil fades away. "Wow." Seth,Colin & Brady say at the same time. "It makes you think about things. Doesn't it." Colin says. "I never thought I'd here Quil say that." Brady says. "After everything you know about Kiya after everything you've been through, do you love her enough?" Seth says. "I thought I did. I was gonna tell her what I was but she already knew. On the one hand I think she's my perfect match & the imprinting proves it. But on the other hand there is still the thought that she deserves better. How can I make her live in a world that she can never truly be first in my life? She will always come second to vampires." I say sadly. "But she has a say too. If imprinting truly works both ways then you can't just decide what she wants." Seth says. "She doesn't know what she wants." I say frustrated. "And what does she want? Do you know? Have you even talked to her? She knows your a wolf but what about imprinting?

You can't say she doesn't know what she wants when you refuse to tell her what's really happening." Seth says. "I wanted to tell her. I was going to tell her. But I had to run off because a vampire was near." I scream & with that I fade away and I'm running on two feet instead of four. I run to Sam's ready to just get away when I come face to face with Sam himself. "I'm proud of the way you handled things you acted like a true alpha." He says. "It's Kiya isn't." He says. I just shrugged. "You know your a lot more like me then I gave you credit for." He chuckles. "And because your like me I know you don't wanna hear what everyone's probably been telling you. That they know what your going through because the truth is no one does. Imprinting is different for everyone it's never been the same for each wolf and it never will be. There all kinds of theories about how and why we imprint but I have my own theories. I think we imprint when that person needs someone the most. Think about it you never even looked at girls because you were afraid of this. But something made you look up at her. You felt the tug to look at her like your life depended on it. I've seen it in your thoughts. She needed someone and maybe you did too. I've struggled with imprinting. People seem to think its this wonderful thing that always has a happy ending but that's not really true. Someone always seems to get hurt whenever imprinting is involved. I'm not really sure why I imprinted on Emily rather then Leah. Maybe I had gone off track and I needed a push to get back on track. I love Emily she is everything to me but I will never forgive myself for what I did to Leah. I can't tell you what to do but I'm telling you Embry I can see it in her eyes she loves you. If you decide to try and do the impossible to break the imprint you have to do it now. You can't put her through that. I will not allow you to do the same thing to Kiya that I did with Leah." And with that Sam disappears. I had a lot to think about and I had no idea what to do so I walked in the small house to find my beautiful Kiya asleep on the couch.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

As I watch her sleep I can't help but smile. Suddenly she whispers my name in her sleep and I chuckle. After everything that's happened tonight I'm not sure at all what to do. I've went from wanting to tell her and cherish her forever to never telling her and keep her in the dark forever. But as I watch her sleep I know that it's inevitable. Maybe I'll always struggle if I did the right thing but I can't leave her I can't fight fate. For whatever reason she's my imprint. She is the most important thing in my life and she always will be. I'm whatever she needs if she needs a best friend then I will be the best friend she could ever have. And when & If she needs something more then I will always be waiting. Quil's earlier question comes back to my brain. "Do you love her enough?" & I know in that moment I do.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

Kiya's POV

As I wake from my dream I see him. And for a second I think I'm still dreaming. "Good morning Kiya." He says. "Is it morning?" I ask. "It's almost sunrise." He says. I can hear the rain on the tin roof beating down not so lightly. "I don't think it'll be much of a sunrise with the rain." I say sleepily he just chuckles. "Kiya you wanna come with me & have a little adventure?" He asks. "Right now?" I ask climbing off the couch . "Yes that is if your up for it?" He says as a challenge giving me crooked grin. "Always." I say with determination. "Then lets go." He says & before I can reply he scoops me up bridle style and runs outta the house. The feeling of being in his arms and running through the woods is so amazing and breathtaking I can't help but giggle with excitement. "Having fun?" He laughs. "This is amazing." I gasp & he chuckles as he comes to a stop. "Here we are." He says & I see we are on a cliff in the middle of the woods. The trees are shielding us from the down pour & in the distance I can see the sun as it makes it's appearance. "Wow." I breath. "Do you like it?" Embry asks. "No I don't like it at all. I love it it's the most beautiful place I've ever seen." I say. He chuckles. "Kiya there is something I need to tell you." He says looking nervous. "Embry." I whisper. "You can tell me anything." I say taking his hand. At my words he looks up. "What if you don't like what I say?" He asks and I chuckle. "I may not always like what you say but that's just life. It wouldn't be normal if I loved everything you had to say but I'll always love you." As I hear myself say "I'll always love you" I can't help but cringe we aren't even dating way to blow it Kiya I think. Maybe if I just keep talking it'll cover it up. I think in a rush. "I mean that would be crazy if I liked everything you had to say don't you think? I mean that's crazy right. So anyway uhhh what were you gonna say?" I ramble hoping he didn't pay attention to my slip up. "What. You said. Do you? What did you say?" He asks. "I said what were you gonna say?" I say praying he will just drop it and move on. "Did you say you love me?" He asks in shock. "Uhhhhhhhh I don't know I said allot of things." I say looking away embarrassment dripping from my words. "Kiya have you ever heard of love at first sight? Well wolfs do something similar except it's allot stronger. It's called Imprinting. When a wolf meets there soul mate they instantly know it there's automatically something pulling them together & for the wolf when he finds his imprint gravity is no longer keeping him here it's her. Kiya I've imprinted." He says. And I can fill my heart drop. "She is a very lucky girl I hope you two are very happy together." I say as the tears run down my face." I say as he looks up confusion in his face. "Kiya it's you. I imprinted on you." He says and before I know what I'm doing I through myself into his waiting arms and kiss him desperately.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

It's been five years since that day in my family's shop. I never thought I wanted a husband or a family but now looking back I realize I was only lying to myself. "Kiya my angel you look stunning." My grandfather beams. "Thank you Popa. Do you think Embry will like it?" I ask. "Of corse he will. You look gorgeous." My father says. "Thanks Dad." I say. "It's time Angel." My grandfather says. As the music plays my father leads me out of the tent & up the path to the same cliff Embry & I shared are first kiss. The place he told me about imprinting and where he proposed one year ago. As I walk in my Blue ballet flats and my white tulle Aline strapless sweetheart neckline dress with a blue ribbon tied around my waist with delicate flowers on my boddest. I see the man of my dreams Embry Call. Some people say that imprinting only works one way but that's not always the case sometimes it works both ways. For us it's both ways. He didn't just imprint on me I imprinted on him too." Kiya. Do you take this Man tone your lawfully wedded Husband?" The voice of Billy black he adks me. "I do." I say with excitement. Earning chuckles from a around us. "Embry. Do you take this Woman to be your lawfully wedded Wife?" Billy says smiling. "I do." He says giving me my favorite smile and a wink. " I love you." I mouth to him. " I love you more." He mouths back. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may Kiss your." Before Billy can say bride Embry is already kissing me. And just like that all my dreams even the ones I never knew I had or wanted come true and I can't help but be the happiest girl alive."

The End...

Thank you all for the support. I hope you all enjoyed the story.  
If I get 5 reviews I'll wright a second book about Collin and his imprint. It will contain things about Kiya & Embry it'll be series with two more books to follow about Brady & Seth's imprints. Please Reveiw!


End file.
